Lovely Shadows
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Angelique is dead, Collinwood has been rebuilt and Josette has returned to Barnabas everything seems to be falling nicely back into place until a raging storm washes up something that could spell out trouble for the Collins family.
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Shadows.

 _ **A/N: Hello all! did you miss me? I know I missed my writing but I'm back now and happy to continue my writings. For my "The Scars of Our Hearts" readers don't worry I am working on the newest chapter of that as well as this but please enjoy this new story for the time being!**_

Chapter 1.

A storm was raging over Collinsport causing a power outage to most of the homes near the ports as the sea waves collided with the rocky shore exploding into salty mist. Barnabas was standing in front of the large arched window in his room watching the storm as it raged, all morning he had been overcome by a feeling of unease that only grew as the storm drug on. The sound of the heavy oak door opening then closing softly behind him drew his attention away from the black sea only long enough for him to look over his shoulder to find Josette making her way to his side, he turned back to the window but his body relaxed at the feeling of Josette's hand gently clasped his own while she looked out the window as well.

"Is something bothering you my love?"

Barnabas hesitated to answer for a moment before shaking his head and softly squeezing her hand.

"It is nothing my dear, just a feeling of unease I cannot be rid of."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was watching the raging sea just as intently as he had been moments before her eyes following the waves as they moved to the shore and crashed against the rocks sending up a spray of white mist. His eyes were drawn away to the ceiling as the lights flickered wildly for a moment before they went out plunging the house into darkness, not that it bothered the two vampires standing at the window, somewhere in the house there was a small scream followed by Carolyn's voice outside the door headed for the top of the stairs slowly.

"Mom the powers out!"

After a moment Elizabeth's heels clicked against the floor as she left her office, there was another yelp from Carolyn as her mother grabbed her shoulder holding a lit flashlight in one hand and the other held one out to Carolyn.

"I can see that Carolyn, now help me find some candles and more flashlights."

With a bit of grumbling Carolyn began her search while Elizabeth knocked on the door. Barnabas placed a swift kiss to Josette's cheek before releasing her hand and going to the door opening it.

"The storm knocked out the power, could you help us look for candles, some are packed away in boxes around here."

Josette appeared beside Barnabas before he could speak.

"There's a box of old candelabras in the attic we could get them for you."

Elizabeth smiled glancing up at Barnabas long enough for him to nod, she thankd them both before setting off down the hall looking for David. Barnabas looked back over his shoulder at the window looking into the storm as it continued with no end in sight, he was once again pulled from his thoughts as Josette softly tugged his hand. With a sigh and a small smile he followed her from the room, the moment his back was turned the roaring waves crashed onto the beach again washing up with it a small wisp of red.

Julia opened her eyes coughing and sputtering at the saltwater burning her throat as it came out of her lungs, it took her mind a moment to register the sand under her head and for the salty fog in her mind to clear so she could remember fighting the currents to reach shore from god only knows how far out in the stormy sea. Forcing herself up onto her hands and knees she looked around to get her bearings and smirked seeing she was on the beach just a short walk from Collinwood. she got to her feet stumbling a bit as she began to walk but as she drew closer to the house she stopped feeling the burning in her throat return and a thirst she'd never felt before filled her making her bite her lip before making her way along the shore back towards Collinsport.

It wasn't long before she found herself sitting at the bar of The Blue Whale with a glass of bourbon in her hand and the eyes of nearly every man in the place on her, not that she minded.

"Next drink this lovely lady orders is on me."

Julia looked at the young man that had taken the open seat next to her and smiled, he was cute with dirty blonde hair that hung just low enough to touch the tops of his ears, and forest green eyes. She smiled drinking the last of the alcohol in her glas before ordering another sipping from it before looking at the young man.

"You'll go broke doing that for me boy."

He looked at her with a goofy, yet charming, smile.

"It'll be worth it then for a beauty like you. I'm Josh by the way."

Josh offered her his hand and after a moment she took it with a smile and a faint blush as he lifted her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Julia, you're quite the charmer just how old are you?"

Josh ordered her another drink as well as one for himself before smirking at her.

"21 why too old for you?"

Julia nearly choked on her drink as she laughed covering her lips with her mouth leaving Josh confused until she was able to speak.

"No not at all but I may be a bit too old for you, I've never been one for robbing the cradle."

Josh looked even more confused as his eyes trailed over her before he seemed to understand but his smile didn't fade as he chuckled.

"If it's any consolation you don't look a day over 25 Julia."

That caused a flush to rush over her cheek as she finished off her drink looking at the beat up wood of the counter under her arm.

"Don't kid you're making it harder than it needs to be."

Julia thought to herself as she stood looking at Josh as he watched her confused until she smiled gesturing to the door with her head. They slipped out of the bar unseen by anyone around them. As soon as they were in the alley behind the bar Julia turned to face Josh looking a little sad as she gently pushed him against the stone wall.

"I'm terribly sorry about this.."

"About wha-"

His words were cut off and replaced by a scream that died out faster than the thunder as she sank her fangs into his neck drawing out the warm crimson liquid. She sucked every last drop from his body before letting it fall to the ground in a crumpled heap as she licked her lips almost purring as the hot blood cooled the burning in her throat, but the feeling was brief as the thirst clawed its way back into her throat. Lucky for her they hadn't slipped outside completely unseen as the door opened and another young man, this one maybe just a bit older than Josh, stepped outside looking around until his eyes fell on his dread friend and Julia standing before him with blood covering her lips and trailing down her chin. Seeing her chance she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck before he could even make a sound draining him just as fast as she had Josh.

Once the body had gone dry the thirst seemed eased and Julia wiped her mouth hoping there wasn't to much blood still left on her face as she stepped out of the alley and into the street ignoring the rain as it pelted her in heavy drops. She walked through the street pausing when she seen a flyer stapled to one of the light poles boldly advertising a party that was going to be happening at Collinwood the very next day, smirking to herself already planning her sudden reappearance.

As the night went on the storm finally died down and the family began putting final touches on the house as the hour for the party to begin drew closer. Barnabas was pacing by the window of his room as he had all as people began to arrive holding umbrellas against the still drizzling rain, he watched as they entered the house and listened as conversations began. A gentle hand gripped his arm making him stop pacing and look at the owner of the appendage smiling softly as he met Josette's eyes her face hidden behind a black mask that had delicate gold embroidered edges and two red gems placed on the side to hold the black ribbon wrapped around her head in place. He carefully lifted the mask from her face and placed a light kiss on the bridge of her nose then her lips making her giggle and playfully bat at him.

"Stop it Barnabas! You still need to finish getting ready, Carolyn won't be happy if you don't wear a mask as well."

Barnabas kissed her a final time before moving away from her to finish getting himself ready, the masquerade theme had been David and Carolyn's idea saying it would be entertaining to do a mask removal at midnight. Once ready Barnabas followed Josette down to where the party seemed to be in full swing. His eyes scanned the crowd finding first Elizabeth talking to a group of people her mask held in her hand and a small smirk on her lips as she seem Carolyn leering at her from where she was seated at a table, the young woman was wearing a white mask that had gold stars framing the eyes and matching the silver star hair pin in her curled hair. Looking around again his eyes found David wandering around his mask perched atop his black hair for the time as he weaved in and out of the crowd until he found a spot at a table not far from where Carolyn was sitting now talking with a young man who'd face was hid by a black mask.

Julia carefully made her way into the house dodging people as she went, her eyes scanned the room looking for Barnabas until her eyes found him near the top of the stairs overlooking the assembled towns people. She smiled waiting until his eyes found her and widened considerably and his hand tightened around the banister threatening to splinter it as his eyes followed her through the crowd and out onto the terrace right past Elizabeth who was none the wiser.

Barnabas' eyes looked over the crowd once more when suddenly a flair of orange caught his eye, he looked back where he had seen the spot thinking it was a trick of the light until his eyes found the bright orange-red hair of Julia Hoffman, she was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees and had a delicate swirl of silver around the skirt, it clung nicely to her now young farm, her red hair had been curled and was framing the edges of the mask she dawned, it was black sequined with red gems in the outer corner of the eyes three on each side with a silver border half hidden on one side by her flaming tresses,and the ribbon holding it in place was red as blood.

His eyes watched as she smirked widely and began weaving through the crowd away from him as though daring him to follow her as she moved to the terrace her body sliding right past Elizabeth who hardly seemed to notice the red-head that slipped by her and into the night. Without a clear thought Barnabas gave into her little game and followed her ignoring Elizabeth as he brushed past her and stepped onto the terrace looking around for Julia until he found her sitting on the stone rail ankles crossed and a smile covering her red painted lips.

"Hello Barnabas." 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story I know I had fun writing it because I'm trying my hand at Dark Shadows stories while the plot bunnies are there then I can work with my Sweenett stories more please be patient while I get around to updating, thank you for reading i hope to thoughts of the story! Please enjoy and dont forget to review!**_

Chapter 2,

"Hello Barnabas."

The words fell without effort from Julia's lips as she raked her eyes over Barnabas' shocked form, there wasn't a doubt in her mind he was beyond surprised to see her alive and sitting in front of him smirking like a sly fox that tricked the rabbit into a trap, she drew a strange kind of satisfaction in seeing his eyes as wide as tea saucers as he took in the sight of her. Her smirk faded as his lips drew back in a snarl and suddenly she found herself being pushed back by her neck her the railing, one wrong move and she'd fall head first down two stories, he leaned close to her his eyes filled with confusion and rage.

"How are you alive vile woman? I killed you, I drained every ounce of blood from your body!"

Julia opened her mouth to speak but the sound of a gasp from behind Barnabas made him turn away before quickly realising her.

"Barnabas what are you doing?! Someone will see!"

Julia flinched as she heard Elizabeth's voice but she didn't move to sit up working to calm her breathing as Barnabas tried to explain himself but Elizabeth was having none of it as she walked over and grabbed onto Julia's hand pulling her into sitting up and pulling just a little to hard, the movement made Julia nearly fall forward off the rail but she gripped it tightly with her hands so only her mask fell off but she didn't look up watching out of the corner of her eye as the other woman bent down and picked up the mask.

"I'm terribly sorry about him ma'-JULIA!?"

Biting her lip the ginger vampirus looked up at the family matriarch with a nervous smile.

"Hey Lizzy."

Elizabeth seemed at a loss of words for a minute before she crossed her arms over her chest her brow creasing in anger.

"Don't 'hey Lizzy' me! Where the hell have you been Julia?! you just up and disappear without a note or even a phone call do you know how badly David's needed you?!"

Julia flinched at the acid in her tone but seeing Barnabas trying to slip away she quickly grabbed his arm.

"That is a great question Liz but maybe it's one you should ask Barnabas here, go on love tell her where I've been for the past three weeks."

Elizabeth looked beyond confused and Barnabas got the feeling of being tricked into a trap as Julia gripped his arm hard enough her new glass like nails punctured the fabric of his suit and were digging at his skin. He stayed silent leering at Julia as if to tell her he wasn't going to fall into her trap completely. Finally Elizabeth had had enough and she put her hands on her hips staring Julia down.

"Enough of this just answer the damned question Julia!"

Julia shrunk back for a moment seeing the other woman's face grow red in anger but she squared her shoulders releasing Barnabas and pushing him away from her with more force than was needed and he hit the wall with an impressive thud that was drowned out to the people inside by the music.

"Alright Liz you want to know where I've been?! I've been at the bottom of the ocean for the past three weeks because HE tried to kill me! I woke up wrapped in a damned curtain from my office at bottom of the ocean!"

She rounded on Barnabas then snarling at him as he got to his feet but she didn't get her chance to attack as he grabbed her neck and held her off the ground his eyes bareing into hers as his hold tightened around her air ways.

"Only because you were stealing my blood for your own selfish reasons!"

"But isn't killing me and sending me to sleep with the fishes a bit of an over reaction!"

She yelled back at him using her foot to kick him away from her landing hard on the ground but she quickly stood as he advanced on her until Elizabeth stood between them making him freeze.

"Enough both of you inside in my office now!"

Julia clenched her jaw but didn't argue as he went back into the house making her way through the guests and right past David who watched her as he tugged at Carolyn's sleeve pointing at Julia as she reached the stairs.

"Carolyn look!"

Carolyn looked down at David to tell him to bug off when she seen who he was pointing out and blinked surprised.

"Is that Julia?"

David moved through the crowd to try and reach the psychiatrist but when he reached the stairs she was already gone, he looked up the stairs then to his right as Barnabas walked closer his jaw set as Elizabeth yelled at him in hushed tones despite the loud music.

"David go enjoy the party, tell Carolyn to keep an eye on things for a few minutes."

His aunt's tone left no room to argue as she followed Barnabas up the stairs and out of sight, glancing back at Carolyn who was now back to talking to her friends David made his way up the stairs jumping when someone grabbed his shoulder half way down the hall.

"David where on earth are you going? The party is down stairs."

David looked up at Josette before moving out of her hold to inch down the hall.

"I-I wanted something from my room I'll be back down before anyone knows I'm gone."

Josette could see through the lie but she just smiled and nodded turning to rejoin the party leaving him on his way. David watched Josette leave before continuing down the hall toward Elizabeth's his ears picking up on the sounds of voices that became clearer the closer he got. Finally he stood outside the door that was left open a crack, just enough for him to be able to see Julia pacing about the room chewing her nails.

"Now what is going on here? What were you saying about stolen blood Barnabas?"

The room was silent, apart from Julia's pacing, for a long moment before Barnabas spoke.

"I entered her office with intentions of intensifying the blood transfusion sessions we had been using to try and make me human once more but what I found was Dr. Hoffman lying on her exam table with an IV in her arm full of my blood, she was using my blood to make herself immortal."

Julia scoffed from where she was in the room causing the other two to look at her.

"You make it sound like such a crime…"

She trailed off as Elizabeth gave her a cold look crossing her arms.

"You're not innocent in his either then Julia if that's what happened, were you using his blood."

Another scoffing laugh came from the redhead as she stepped forward opening her mouth wide so her fangs were exposed.

"If I hadn't we wouldn't be in this position would we? I'd be down stairs with a glass in my hand watching as you danced with that little bug eyed witch-"

The words had hardly left her mouth before Julia was pinned against the wall hard enough the plaster cracked, Barnabas' hand clenched her throat tightly pressing her against the wall.

"You can insult me how ever you wish but do not insult Josette unless you have a death wish."

Barnabas put more pressure on her neck and a loud cracking sound filled the room, not the cracking of plaster but the cracking of glass the same sound Angelique's skin made when damaged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

The sound of cracking glass filled the room followed closely by a whimper as Barnabas retracted his hand away from Julia letting her fall to the floor looking as if she'd just slapped him as he took a step back eyes wide teeth bared.

"WITCH!"

The word left his lips and Julia got to her feet rubbing her neck smearing little drops of blood here and there as she leered at the older vampire before stalking forward backing him against the wall.

"Shut up you mindless twit do you want someone to hear you?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she grabbed his throat and dug her claws into the skin ignoring Elizabeth as she tried to pry them apart.

"Listen cause I'm only going to say this once I am NOT a witch! My blood is just as cursed as yours is, half the women in my family were witches some how it skipped my mother, sister and I but oh how I lothed my cousins for what they had my own aunt looks like she's still 25 even at 56. You can't imagine the pain of having to sit and watch your own family with their stupid little gift while life plays its unkind jokes on you,"

She had released him now and was making her way across the room pacing her teeth biting into her lip as she watched the floor.

"If you are not a witch then explain how it is you're alive and that your skin cracks like glass."

Barnabas' harsh tone seemed replaced with true curiosity as he watched her pace the floor, the request drew out a forced chuckle from Julia as she stood still glancing at Elizabeth who was now sitting behind her desk head in hands looking a little more relieved the two weren't trying to kill each other.

"When I was 16 we found out that my skin acts normal until it's put under bone crushing pressure then it cracks and bleeds, as far as how am I alive you of all people should know that answer, there was still blood in my body somehow or another, and when you dumped me like yesterday's garbage the transformation continued until I woke up during that storm."

A look of slight guilt covered Barnabas' face as he looked at the floor while Julia rubbed her neck again feeling the cracks had gone and the blood smears had dried.

"Now the question stands at what do we do now?"

Elizabeth stands looking between them hands on her hips.

"If you both can make a promise not to try and kill each other at every turn,"

Her eyes went to Julia who childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Then you can come back here, the kids think you left for a conference anyhow BUT you have to promise me that you won't harm anyone in the family."

Julia looked hurt as she crossed her arms.

"Why would I even think about laying a hand on you or the children Lizzy?"

Elizabeth shook her head with an annoyed sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That doesn't mean just myself and the children, Barnabas and Josette are part of the family as well."

Julia clenched her jaw as though she weren't going to answer before letting out an annoyed sigh of her own looking away.

"Alright fine I wont touch them either, now if you'll excuse me I need a drink."

Not waiting to hear the protests Julia walked to the door and opened it making David fall back surprised while she looked over her shoulder at the other two in the room slightly panicked.

"David what were you doing out there?!"

Elizabeth quickly walked over as the boy stood biting his lip and messing with his hands looking anywhere but his aunt as Julia stepped back to Barnabas' side mumbling something the boy couldn't hear but seen Barnabas shake his head.

"I-I was going to my room when I heard yelling, I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and placed her fingers to her temples feeling a headache.

"How much did you hear David?"

David looked up at her before his eyes moved to the two vampires in the room.

"E-everything…"

Elizabeth sighed kneeling down to meet his hight placing a hand on his small shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone David okay? No one not even Carolyn."

Behind her Julia mumbled something about how Carolyn would pitch a fit about being left out but Elizabeth ignored her waiting for David's answer. Finally he nodded meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"I wont tell anyone."

Elizabeth nodded standing back at full height then turning to look at Julia who had made her way over smiling slightly at David.

"The rooms were moved when the house was rebuilt so your's is down the hall now not far from the childrens and-"

Julia groaned wrinkling her nose knowing that meant her room was now just half way down the hall from Barnabas'

"I'd rather sleep in my office than listen to those two at night."

A smirk played on her lips as she seen a flush of pink color Barnabas' white cheeks before she returned her gaze to David.

"The way things sound kiddo we have a lot to talk about hm?"

David nodded giving her a small smile though it didn't reach his eyes as he reached for her hand gripping it lightly in his own.

"I'll show you where your room is."

Julia smiled softly at him, she knew the house like the back of her hand so she doubted he needed to lead the way but she figured there was no harm in letting the boy show her. She looked at Elizabeth and Barnabas over her shoulder.

"Good night you two."

Barnabas did not respond past a slight incline of his head before Elizabeth stepped forward and placed her hand on the vampirus' shoulder with a tired smile.

"It's nice to have you back Julia."

Julia nodded before following David away from the office to a room almost at the end of the hall. The walls were covered in a deep green wallpaper that had small lines of gold in it, a large four poster bed draped with navy blankets and thick navy color velvet hangings dominated the area in front of them, by the fire place there was a cream colored love seat and tucked into the corner beside one of the high arched windows was a desk. She moved to the window after David released her hand and examined the thick emerald curtains before sitting on the bed and laying on her back looking up at the canopy only looking away as David sat beside her.

"You should go back to the party David before someone realizes you're gone."

David shook his head looking around the room.

"They won't know I'm not there besides I want to talk to you."

Julia sat up looking David in the eye a smile on her lips.

"Tomorrow David I promise, after breakfast come to my office and you can tell me what ever you want but tonight go and have fun."

David looked ready to protest but then he stood walking to the door pausing to look back at her.

"Tomorrow you promise?"

Julia smiled drawing an X over her heart with her finger.

"Cross my heart I'll be waiting in my office."

Seeming content David left closing the door behind him leaving Julia to her thoughts. She laid back against the navy blankets of the bed and covered her eyes with her arms thinking over how the evening had gone, she hadn't planned on Barnabas attacking her with enough force to make her skin react or that she would have to tell him the fact she was just as cured as he was but what was done was done and there was no point in trying to change it. She kicked off her heels and crawled into the bed hiding herself under the covers forcing away the sound of the party down stairs and gave into sleep.

Julia had no clue how long she had been asleep but when she opened her eyes the party music was gone and the sound of the waves outside was the only thing breaking the silence. She sat up looking around and found it was still dark out, she got to her feet and tip toed to the door opening it enough to let herself out into the hallway, she looked around confused at the pitch, inky blackness around her leaving her completely blind.

"What the hell is going on here I can't see past the tip of my nose!"

She reached her hands out in front of her feeling for the wall or something to grab on to but her hands just found cold darkness as she stumbled forward, as she stumbled ahead she heard a noise from behind her that wasn't coming from her own feet.

"Liz? Is that you?!"

There was no answer as she turned around her eyes scanning the darkness straining to see through the inky black to no avail. Fear began to set into her chest making her body tremble and her breathing pick up, suddenly cool fingers encircled her throat pressing her against an unseen wall and drawing a whimper from her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but the fingers closed tighter on her throat as cool lips found her ear.

"Quite my dear do you wish to wake the whole house?"

Julia felt relief wash over her at the sound of Barnabas' voice.

"God you scared me Barnabas, what's going on why is it so dark?"

Barnabas' hand closed tighter on her throat making it almost impossible to breath as his lips drew away from her ear and to her neck making her shudder and make a noise somewhere between a purr and a moan that abruptly became a scream as his fangs sank deep into her neck drawing out every ounce of blood from her body. Julia jolted awake sitting straight up in her bed gasping for breath as her eyes focused on the drawn navy hangings as pale grey light danced in spots through the gaps stinging her eyes as she looked at them. She ran a hand over her throat feeling for the bite marks that weren't there before she shook her head and moved the hangings of the bed back stepping on to the floor rubbing her eyes.

After straightening her dress and doing her best to fix her hair and makeup without the help of a mirror she made her way down stairs to the dining room pausing as she seen Carolyn lounging on the sofa in front of the tv.

"Shouldn't you be at breakfast Carolyn?"

The teen looked over her shoulder with her normal bored expression but a smirk gleamed in her eyes.

"Breakfast was over hours ago, its almost lunch time, I think you need to go finish sleeping off that hangover Julia."

Julia covered her face with her hands and swore under her breath causing Carolyn to smirk not that the older woman paid it any mind as she turned on her heel and made her way to her office her heart sinking when she found David sitting on the floor just outside the door. She walked to his side and kneeled down to his level placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late David, I overslept old habits die hard."

David looked up at her and smiled at her joke before standing as she did and followed her into the office shutting the door behind himself. Julia made her way to the window pouring light into the room and closed the curtains hiding under her breath as it seared her skin, David looked around the room finding it wasn't much different than the one that had burnt with the house. After the window was dealt with Julia sat in the chair beside the couch with a glass in her hand though it wasn't filled with bourbon as it normally would have been but the red liquid looked more like a deep red wine.

After a few minutes of light talk Julia set her glass down and looked at David as he watched the ceiling as though there was something fascinating there.

"David do you still...talk...to your mom after everything that's happened?"

David tore his eyes from the ceiling and nodded.

"Yeah, not as much she doesn't come around all the time like she did before."

Julia nodded quickly writing on the notepad balanced on her knee before she folded her hands in her lap looking at the boy her heart sinking again.

"And you dad? Have you heard from him at all since he left?"

David shook his head tears now stinging his eyes as he sat up looking at her, she felt guilt wash over her seeing the boy had been holding all this in since it happened and so much had happened already certainly it was enough for most people to bare let alone a 9 year old boy that saw the ghost of his mother.

"Tell me what happened, anything that's on your mind just get it all out you've been keeping things to yourself again I can see it."

Managing a small, beige smile David began telling her everything that happened since she vanished and his thoughts through it all until he had no more to say. Julia set the notepad down and moved to kneel in front of him with a soft smile.

"You've been a brave boy David I'm proud of you, all that is behind you now keep looking ahead things will only get better now that it's all over besides who needs Rodger anyway you have your aunt and Carolyn, Barnabas and Vicki and me, you know I'm always here if you ever need to talk not matter what, even if it's a bad dream in the middle of the night okay?"

David nodded and before she could blink he threw his arms around her neck hugging himself close to her, frozen for a moment unsure what had just happened she slowly wrapped her arms around him holding him close for a moment before he pulled away smiling at her.

"Thank you Dr. Hoffman."

She stood messing up his hair as she walked him to the door.

"I'll see you at lunch and remember if you need anything you know where to find me."

He nodded before leaving climbing the stairs and out of sight, Julia sighed closing the door leaning against it closing her eyes. She had never been much of a maternal person but seeing David upset like he was pulled at her heart and gave her the feeling of wanting to shield him from the pain of the world like any mother would. She shook her head pushing herself off the door and moving to the desk sitting down and looking over the notepad without really reading the words as her mind focused on other things. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that the sound of the door opening made her jump to her feet and whirl around to find Josette standing by the door. She rolled her eyes turning away mumbling something under her breath that sounded like 'oh it's just you'

"Dr. Hoffman?"

Julia looked over her shoulder at the other women, she still looked like the annoying little bug-eyed governess but something was different as well, her skin was white as Barnabas', dark circles elegantly framed her eyes, her lips were a rosy pink and concealed her little pearl like fangs easily.

"Is there something I can do for you Victoria?"

The other woman watched her move to the table set up with crystal bottles of alcohol and a few glasses, Julia poured herself a drink not caring if it did her little good now she needed something to distract herself.

"Josette and I just came to welcome you back to Collinwood."

Julia scoffed as she downed her drink setting the glass down and facing Josette crossing her arms.

"Right Josette, well if it hadn't been for an overreaction by your boyfriend I never would have left."

Her sour tone didn't escape Josette's notice or the fact that the words were laced with acidic jealousy but she choose to act as though she hadn't heard it.

"That is between you and him, I do however hope it won't cause problems between you and him the family has suffered a lot already I don't wish to see it worsen."

Julia nodded her agreement though she was only half listening while her mind wandered to the male vampire, she was once more so engrossed with her thoughts she didn't hear Josette leave until she heard the door close once more. She sighed pouring herself another drink before sinking onto the couch one arm over her eyes while the other held the glass in her lap as memories of the time she'd introduced Barnabas to what she had called at the time "Doctor-Patient confidentiality" and even she couldn't deny the feeling of longing and hopeless love she still felt for him.

"Well shit, I'm suppose to hate him for killing me but here I am still feeling the way i did before."

She mumbled to herself before downing the glass and making her way back to the dining room for lunch.


End file.
